Secret In My Live
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Kepercayaan adalah sebuah hal sakral yang sangat amat penting, jika hal itu telah ternodai maka KEMATIAN adalah mutlak.  pairing:SasukexNaru, SasukexGaara, …xNaruto, ShikaKiba dan pairing akan bertambah.  warning:Gaje, OOC, Shonen ai, Yaoi,dsb.


Khe… khu… khe… khu Ohayou minna_san…

Zaken_Der Lucier Boys balik lagi dengan cerita yang garing bin gaje…

Kami membuat cerita hanya untuk menghilangkan semua resah dan stres kepada dunia…

Okhe, dari pada author bedua tambah gaje dan curhat yang aneh-aneh mendingan langsung baca saja ya…

Disclaimer :

Mau Twinsdevil bertapa 100 tahun di makam keramat juga,

Naruto tetap punya Raden Mas Cokro Adi Kusumo Sasuke

*dituntut Juragan Kisimoto*

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, Shonen_ai, Yaoi, Garing, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), Serangan jantung, Impoten mendadak, Asma, Iritasi lambung, dan lain-lain….

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Rate :

M

yang polos yang asyik

*dibantai readers karena sok polos*

Genre :

Gore. Crime, Tragedy, Mati-matian, Bunuh-bunuhan, Tewas-tewasan, Rebutan kekuasaan, dan Banyak lagi.

Pairing :

SasukexNaru, SasukexGaara, …xNaruto, ShikaKiba dan pairing akan bertambah

Seiring dengan melompatnya waktu.

Summary :

Kepercayaan adalah sebuah hal sakral yang sangat amat penting, jika hal itu telah ternodai maka KEMATIAN adalah mutlak.

Cerita ini kami buat :

untuk semua Readers dan uke-uke tercinta, tersayang dan terapa saja kami

( Bheppu, Chibi, Chubby, Cute, Little, Kissue, Rhacute, dan Sweet)

Nah, itu nama uke-uke kami lucu kan.

Readers : " Kalian mau buat harem ya?"

Authors : *nyengir gaje*

**SECRET IN MY LIVE**

By: Zaken_Twinsdevil

**Chepter 1**

Mata biru itu menatap sendu sekitarnya, meredupkan teriknya mentari yang panas menusuk menjadi gumpalan awan-awan hitam yang siap menumpahkan amarah dan emosinya saat ini. Ia mengigit bibirnya sampai mengeluarkan cairan pekat bernama darah, tangannya mengenggam erat bangku taman.

Naruto, ya nama pemuda itu adalah Naruto pemuda yang sangat hangat layaknya mentari pagi. Tapi itu dulu, ya mungkin itu akan segera menjadi masa lalunya kala mengingat rasa sakit yang dihujamkan sungguh dahsyat di jantung hatinya.

Perlahan hujan turun membasahi bumi, meneskan serpihan emosi menghilangkan kekalutan abadi pada tiap umat manusia. Membasahi setiap tubuh yang tengah melintas di jalan-jalan Konoha.

Naruto menatap nanar hujan yang semakin deras menguyur tubuhnya, bibir mungilnya mulai bergumam lirih.

"Begitu menjijikannya kah diriku, sampai langit sepertimu menumpahkan liur cairmu padaku. Kau tahu ya, aku memang sangat menjijikan dan aku tahu itu. Aku hanya orang miskin yang berharap menjadi seorang cinderboy, tapi kenyataannya adalah tidak ada peri yang bersamaku hanya pengeran yang sepertinya jengah dan lebih memilih iceboy yang menawan dengan strata yang seimbang dan penuh guyuran emas yang tinggi."

"Aku gagal, mempertahankan semua yang kumiliki. Cinta, teman, dan kehidupanku," gumamnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan bangku taman. Tidak dipedulikannya hujan yang semakin deras menguyur tubuhnya, ia menutup matanya dan fikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang baru terjadi 3 jam yang lalu. Ya, tiga jam yang rasa sakitnya tak akan hilang halaupun tiga tahun berlalu.

-**Flashback…-**

Seorang pemuda berparas manis tengah duduk di bangku taman, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sangat manis membuat siapapun yang melihat akan langsung jatuh hati dan terpesona kepadanya. Pemuda berparas manis yang bernama Naruto tersebut tengah merengut kesal karena sepertinya ia harus rela jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menemani.

Bibir mungilnya meruntuki seseorang yang dipanggil 'Teme' berulang kali. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan meninggalkan bangku taman tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya entah sampai dimana.

Beberapa langkah ketika kaki mungilnya baru saja melangkah, ia menangkap seluit seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, ya seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna merah dan tato lope di dahinya dan diketahui bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

Bibir mungilnya baru akan meneriakkan nama tersebut sebelum mata birunya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal, ya bukan hanya dia kenal tapi sangat ia pahami tengah berdiri dan bergandengan tangan dengan sahabatnya.

Kaki Naruto bergetar hebat, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lesu. Baru saja sosok tersebut membatalkan acara kecan yang sudah mereka susun dengan matang kini sosok tersebut tengah bergandengan tangan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Ya, Tuhan apa dunia ini benar-benar kejam untuknya dan ketidak adilan memang pantas untuknya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum berjalan mengikuti kedua sosok tersebut. Kaki Naruto terus melangkah dengan getaran yang semakin terasa kencang, ketika sampai disebuah gudang tua kedua sosok yang tengah diikuti oleh Naruto tersebut melangkah masuk dan Naruto mengikuti mereka perlahan-lahan.

Naruto harus menguatkan hati untuk tidak membunuh mereka saat itu juga, ya pandangan yang saat ini tengah disuguhkan oleh kedua sosok tersebut adalah pandangan yang akan dan selalu menyakitkan mata.

Bayangkan jika kekasih yang sangat kau cintai, tengah bercinta dengan seseorang yang juga sangat berharga untukmu, sahabatmu sendiri.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi berwarna tan miliknya, saat sang kekasih a.k.a Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, menyatukan lebih dalam miliknya kedalam tubuh Gaara sahabatnya.

Bercinta, hal yang bukan lagi menjadi hal tabu di mata semua orang termasuk Naruto. Walaupun ia belum pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihnya yang kini tengah bercinta dengan sahabatnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pemuda tersebut langsung berlari meninggalkan dua sosok yang tengah malakukan adegan panas yang sangat menghebohkan. Ia terus berlari dan berlari sampai kaki mungilnya membawanya menuju taman ini.

-**End Flashback…-**

"Kenapa, aku harus seperti ini KAMI SAMA. KENAPA!" Naruto berteriak histeris sembari mencengkeram erat bangku taman. Mata birunya yang dulu selalu bersinar kini hanya berisi kekosongan. Bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum hanya berarti kesakitan.

Sungguh keadaan yang tergambar darinya hanyalah rasa sakit, perih, dan kebencian yang samakin menumpuk di sudut hatinya.

Naruto tidak menyadari sepasang mata tengah menatap nanar kearahnya, orang tersebut mengepalkan jari-jemarinya dan meninju sekitarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa sosok tersebut melangkah mendekati Naruto, tidak dipedulikannya baju basah akibat diguyur air hujan.

Sosok tersebut mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat Naruto berada, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sontak kaget dan menolehkan pandangan pada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tersebut.

Betapa kaget Naruto mengetahui sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau…" kata Naruto sebelum kepalanya menjadi berat dan kesadarannya menghilang. Hal yang terakhir dia ingat adalah sosok tersebut menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir bertumbukan dengan tanah.

**Naruto POV**

Kenapa, kenapa dia harus berada di sini, aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Ya, Tuhan apakah kau sangat ingin menyiksaku kali ini. Tanpa sadar bibirku mulai bergumam "Kau…" Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap dan aku tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi setelah itu.

**End Naruto POV**

"Dasar bodoh, mau sampai kapan kau begini ha!" kata sosok tersebut sembari menggendong tubuh Naruto ala bridal style menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang dikendarainya tadi.

Mobil hitam tersebut melaju membelah jalan Konoha yang nampak sepi dan lenggang karena hujan yang menguyur tiada henti.

Kurang dari lima belas menit, mobil tersebut sudah memasuki sebuah mension yang sangat mewah, terbukti dari pintu gerbang besar yang memiliki ukiran-ukiran yang dibuat oleh pengrajin ternama.

Dengan tergesa-gesa sosok tersebut menggendong tubuh Naruto di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan Naruto nantinya, langkahnya dihentikan oleh dua orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Dimana kau temukan dia Byako?" tanya salah satu dari dua sosok yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Di taman kota Genbu, Seiryuu, " kata pemuda yang dipanggil Byako tersebut,

"Hah, lekas istirahatkan dan ganti bajunya aku tidak ingin dia sakit," kata pemuda yang dipanggil Seiryuu.

"Baik," kata Byako sembari melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Seiryuu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai seperti itu?" tanya Genbu pada Seiryuu.

"Entahlah, yang pasti ini tidak akan mudah tahta itu harus segera kita ambil sebelum semua terlambat," kata Seiryuu sembari menatap tajam kearah Ganbu.

"Apa kau melihat Suzaku, akhir-akhir ini dia senang sekali berkeliaran. Dan pastikan dia duduk tenang karena sebulan lagi kita akan duduk berdampingan bersama sosok-sosok kolot dan tua yang pasti akan menguras banyak tenaga dan pikiran," kata Genbu seraya mengambil ponselnya untuk mendapatkan berita-berita terbaru.

"Ia, kau cerewet sekali Genbu," kata Seiryuu sembari menatap sebal kearah Genbu yang tengah menyeringai.

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto…

Byako dengan cekatan dan sabar menganti pakaian Naruto, diselimutinya tubuh mungil tersebut dan dikecup ringan puncak kepalanya.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak kembali kemari, mungkin kau sudah pergi untuk selamanya," gumam sosok tersebut sembari mengelus lembut rambut berwarna kuning cerah tersebut.

"Kau, tahu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu Naruto," kata Byako lagi sebelum mengecup ringan bibir mungil milik Naruto.

Byako berjalan keluar menemui tiga pemuda yang tengah berkumpul dan nampaknya tengah membicarakan suatu perkara yang sangat serius.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Byako bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Dia baik-baik saja Suzaku, tapi…" Byako mengentikan perkataannya. Semua yang ada di tempat tersebut mengerutkan kening melilat sikap Byako yang tidak bisa tersebut.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Genbu seraya menatap tajam Byako.

"Dia telah disakiti oleh banyak sekali orang, aku melihat ada bekas cambukkan di tubuhnya," kata Byako sembari mengepalkan jemari tangannya.

"Apa dia hanya disiksa secara fisik?" tanya Suzaku sembari mengeram menahan amarah.

"Ya, aku sudah memeriksa dia tidak mengalami kekerasan secara seksual. Tapi mungkin jika kita tidak segera datang saat ini juga, ia akan segera mengalami kekerasaan seksual itu," kata Byako masih dengan tangan terkepal.

Keempat pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing namun berporos pada satu tujuan yang sama yaitu menghancurkan siapa saja yang telah menyakiti kesayangan mereka.

"Seiryuu, kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang diperlukan?" tanya Genbu.

"Tentu, ternyata semua lebih mudah dari yang kita duga," kata Seiryuu seraya menyeringai kearah tiga pemuda lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suzaku.

"Mereka masuk dalam anggota divisi 2, dalam kerajaan Royal Guard Company," kata Seiryuu sembari menunjukkan beberapa berkas berisi data-data tentang divisi 2.

"Ternyata begitu," kata Genbu seraya ikut menyeringai seperti Seiryuu.

Keempat pemuda tersebut kembali berbicara serius sembari memikirkan cara untuk dapat memusnahkan manusia dalam divisi 2. Ya, jika mereka bisa megendalikan sistem dalam Royal Guard Company maka semua itu akan jauh menjadi mudah dan gampang untuk dapat terlaksana.

Matahari mulai bangun, menyinari bumi dengan kehangatan dirinya. Membagi ceria kepada semua umat manusia, Naruto memcoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi diurungkan kembali niatannya tersebut karena kepalanya masih terasa berat, serasa ribuan batu menimpa kepalanya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya, meniliti setiap detail dari kamaar yang kini ditempatinya.

Ya, ia sadar sepenuhnya ini bukan kamarnya karena kamarnya tidak akan pernah menjadi semewah ini. Ia hanya punya satu futon sederhana untuk alasnya tidur, bukan kasur berukuran waw yang sangat empuk. Naruto masih kalut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak sadar seseorang datang dan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sosok tersebut sembari menatap cemas kearah Naruto. Mendengar sebuah suara yang menyebutkan namanya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang usianya lebih tua dari dirinya menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Maaf, anda siapa dan apakah anda yang menolong saya?" kata Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus pada pemuda tersebut.

Sementara itu pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum miris, membalas senyum Naruto yang sangat lembut. Di dalam hatinya terasa perih dan sakit yang sangat dalam ketika seseorang yang sangat disayangi tidak mengenal siapa dirimu.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Naruto?" tanya sosok tersebut. Dari nadanya terdapat sedikit harapan agar Naruto dapat mengingatnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak kenal anda. Dulu aku penah dipukul dengan batu, dan menyebabkan aku menjadi tidak ingat akan apapun," kata Naruto sembari menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat setitik kesedihan di mata biru tersebut.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut, membuat pemuda tersebut mengeram kesal dan mengutuk dalam hati orang yang telah menyakiti Naruto.

"Begini saja, kau lekas mandi dan bersiap. Kami akan menceritakan semuanya di bawah," kata sosok tersebut seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik Naruto.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto singkat sebelum mata birunya melihat sosok tersebut berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap," gumam Naruto lebih ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sosok tersebut masih berdiri di depan pintu seraya bergumam.

"Jika kau tidak bisa bertahta, jangan harap kerajaan itu akan berjaya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu sosok tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketiga pemuda lain yang tengah menikmati sarapan sembari memikirkan rencana yang akan dimulai pada hari ini.

Genderang perang tengah ditabuh oleh sang iblis, menanti siapakah yang akhirnya akan mengakhiri perang tiada akhir ini.

TBC

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, tidak jelas,menyebalkan, dan belum ada pembunuhannya dan penyiksaannya karena semua itu akan muncul di chapter 2 sampai chapter akhir jadi akan banyak yang mati nantinya.

Kami sudah berusaha membuat sebaik mungkin, tapi maklum sekarang kepala kami tengah dipenuhi dengan tugas yang semakin menumpuk layaknya gunung.

Dan untuk keempat orang tersebut nama asli mereka masih dirahasiakan, jadi itu adalah julukan mereka.

Julukan tersebut diambil dari 4 dewa penjaga di 4 penjuru mata angin di China. Penjelasannya sampai sini dulu, setiap chapter akan ada penjelasannya.

Kami bukan manusia yang sempurna, jadi kami selalu bersedia untuk menerima saran, masukkan, kritik, hinaan, cercaan, dan segalannya.

Tapi harus digaris bawahi jika ada yang ingin menghina sebutkan nama, jangan hanya berani menghina tapi tak berani menyebutkan nama.

Karena kami sudah pernah melihat dan mengalami hal itu, tetapi buat kami sang flamer yang tidak mau menyebutkan nama hanyalah sekumpulan hal yang tidak penting.

Mau mereka mengeong, mengesot, meraung, menangis, menari, memasak, atau mati sekali pun kami akan tetap disini membuat fic Naruto untuk readers semua. Menghina itu mudah, tapi membuktikan itu susah. Jadi jangan menabuh genderang perang, jika bertarung di dalam ruang.

Dan untuk semua authors, kami hanya ingin mengucapkan jika kalian mendapatkan flame kalian harus sabar dan jangan pernah terpancing emosi. Jika terpancing, kalian akan membuat falmer senang.

Kami selalu menunggu review dari teman-teman semua dan buat teman-teman, yang menunggu cerita kami yang lain tapi belum di update mohon sabar.

Karena kami sekarang sedang kucing-kucingan dengan Haha kami. Kalau sampai Haha tahu kami sedang buat cerita, bukannya belajar pastinya uang jajan akan terpotong dan semua fasilitas akan dicabut.

Akhir kata ditunggu...

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


End file.
